legopiratesthevideogamefandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hat
Red Hats can be found throughout the Port level hub and be bought for LEGO Studs earned throughout the game to unlock Extra Abilities. These abilities can then be turned on or off in the game menu under 'Extra'. (You can also enter cheats here) There are 20 Red Hats in all and they are: *Always Double Treasure: an extra double to treasure *Breathe Underwater: lets all characters not lose health when underwater *Character Treasure: Releases studs upon defeating minifigs *Disguises: Makes all minifigs in entire game wear glasses with attached large nose and handlebar mustache *Extra hearts: Adds two hearts to your health bar *Extra Toggle: Extra characters to play as *Fall Rescue: When you fall into some depth, you're put back on the closest safe ground *Fast Build: Builds faster *Fast Dig: Characters dig faster. *Fast Forge: Makes the hammer ability faster *Minikit Bottle Finder: Indicates minikit bottle locations and locations of items needed to unlock them with white arrows *Invincibility: Makes characters immune *Red Hat Finder: Indicates red hat locations in the hub with red arrows *Regenerate Hearts: Regain lost health over time *Treasure magnet: Studs get attracted to you when you're close to them, but further away than normal *Treasure x#: Get more worth for your studs. These can be used together to get more multiple studs, i.e. unlock and activate Treasure x2 & Treasure x6 at once and you get Treasure x12. Also usable in combination with Always Double Treasure. After buying a red hat, sometimes the next time you come by its location there is a purple stud in its place. How to get them The below instructions are meant for those who have trouble finding some hats. But half the fun is finding these for yourself. Some of these require special character Abilities. *'Always Double Treasure': When unlocking the gate left to the main docks, there are two cannons, use a torch to fire them at the off-shore targets, when you hit all 3 targets this red hat appears. cost: 600,000 studs *'Breathe Underwater': Using an underwater walker with bombs/blunderbuss to blow up the metallic objects under the pier where the level maps are located, when you destroy all three, making Jolly Rogers appear this hat becomes available. cost: 250,000 studs *'Character Treasure': After unlocking the gate left to the level map docks, in the building with the clock tower blow up the three barrels with shiny metal lids behind the bar. cost: 150,000 studs *'Disguises': After unlocking the golden gate to the right of the chapter maps behind the watchtower there's a barrel of dynamite, use a nearby torch to blow it up and find this hat. cost: 25,000 studs *'Extra hearts': Using an underwater walker with bombs/blunderbuss to blow up the metallic objects under water along the left-hand wall at the end of the pier where the level maps are located, across the water on the beach, use the wheel to raise the platforms from the water, use a double-jumper to reach the levers on the wall to make this hat appear. cost: 500,000 studs *'Extra Toggle': After unlocking the gate left from the level map docks, there's a big building with a clock tower, on the 2nd story blow up the shiny metal skull in the archway to make this hat appear. cost: 100,000 studs *'Fall Rescue': After unlocking the gate left from the level map docks, there's a big building with a clock tower with three targets over its archway entrances, hit these and the red hat appears in the middle one. cost: 175,000 studs *'Fast Build': Past the right gold gate from the map pier when you've built the lift to get on the watchtower in the first window next to the lift is this red hat. cost: 125,000 studs *'Fast Dig': Past the left gold gate all the way to the bayou, build the gold pieces after you get 24 bricks and use a barrel to raise the bridge to make this hat appear. cost: 50,000 studs *'Fast Forge': After unlocking the golden gate to the right of the chapter maps walk all the way right of the docs and use a hammer to fix the machine on the dock to make this hat appear. cost: 75,000 studs *'Invincibility': After opening Tia Dalma's shack, destroy the red & black brick chest in the room to make this hat appear. cost: 1,000,000 studs *'Minikit Bottle Finder': Swim, walk or slide across the water from the chapter maps, chase a giant crab till it tires, mount it then ride it to the stone across from the tide poles to make this hat appear. cost: 400,000 studs *'Red Hat Finder': After unlocking the golden gate to the right of the chapter maps, use Jack's Compass aimed at the red hat to find some flowers standing on the rocks, smash these all before they regrow to find this hat. cost: 300,000 studs *'Treasure Magnet': Swim, walk or slide across the water from the chapter maps, build the sand castle on the beach to the right when you have 24 gold bricks or more, destroy it to make this hat appear. cost: 250,000 studs *'Treasure x2': Swim, walk or slide across the water from the chapter maps, hop on all of the tidebreaker poles on the beach before the first one pops up again to make this hat appear. cost: 500,000 studs *'Treasure x4': After unlocking the inn with Blackbeard's voodoo, shatter the glass-encased fish on the back wall to the right with a mermaid's or bad singer's voice and this red hat appears. cost: 1,000,000 studs *'Treasure x6': When unlocking the gate left from the main docks, there's a well with three grey things around it, hit them and some 'toes' appear on them, when you hit all 3 before the toes disappear this red hat appears. cost: 1,500,000 studs *'Treasure x8': After making the Fast Dig hat appear, roll another barrel over the bridge and open Tia Dalma's shack, destroy all the rabbit cages in the room and make this one appear. cost: 2,000,000 studs *'Treasure x10': At the top of the watchtower through the gates right from the map pier there is a telescope, use this to watch a guy on an island across the water dig up 3 crates, after which this hat appears next to the telescope. Be careful to follow the guy in your viewer or he'll give up and you have to start over cost: 2,500,000 studs Red Hat Guide (Video copyright Pryingtuna85649 Game copyright Lego and TT games) Category:Gameplay Category:Objects